Looking different somehow
by snufflelufflegus
Summary: you grow up and then you see the different to the way they once looked.


A/N: Well I have never done this before so I would really like some feed back. Thank you. Jenny.

_ Ok, ok, ok so I said that I was in love with you. So what, why can't you just grow up and deal with it. You're my best friend and I would never want to ever screw that up but being with you screws me up. I know that you love her but I wasn't the one to kiss you. You kissed me which must mean something._

_I need you more than you realise, remember when we were kids. You and him used to make fun of the way I used to be around other guys, and say things about me not having any boobs. I would be so happy to go back to when you use to make fun but we can't because we see each other different now._

_I did grow up and I grew boobs, I got older and I got feelings. Remember when I used to get ready in your room for a night out and it never bothered you, well I know I can't do that anymore because I've seen you look at me different._

**She said I love you, she said that and I left her on her own in the room. It was all my own doing as well. I was the one who kissed her. Dam it she was my best friend and I hurt her like that. Why can't I go back in time to when she was just one of us, some gangly knee scraped, skinny thing.**

**Like she said though she grew up, oh boy she grew up, I don't know where to look. She used to always get ready for a night out at mine, and I never thought about it, not once. Not really, then this one time she was stood there in shorts and a bra and she looked amazing. After that every time I looked at her all I could think of was how much I was desperate for her. Just to taste her. It sucks though it really does and all the time there's this question at the back of my mind, who the hell let her grow up to look like that without consulting me first. **

**She was always meant to be like my little sister, someone I was meant to always protect. Why has it had to turn out like this, everything is so complicated now. It's never going to be the same again.**

_Oh god that was the most amazing kiss in the world as well my whole body feels like its on fire. I feel like am on fire and now all I want to do is cry. Cry until you come back in this room, and explain why you walked out. Am I really that bad. I know no one ever expected this type of thing; we were never the ones that would be together but didn't it feel right to you because it did to me._

_I love you and every moment I'm not with you makes me want to scream. If anything ever happened to you my world would crumble, it would shatter. And I want to tell you this entire messed up feeling but where would I find the dam words to tell you all this. _

_When all is said and done, my heart is going to brake and there's no one that's going to save me from the hurt. The funniest thing is, everything we went through as kids; well this is nothing compared to all that. I don't think I can deal with him not loving me back._

**Her smell was amazing tonight, chocolate. She was just edible, stood at the window looking out at everything just like she used to when the war was happening. I really don't know what possessed me I had seen her stand at that at that same window so many times before, but this time was different. Before I knew it she was in my arms. We were kissing, not just kissing though; it was as though I was trying to convey every yearning, hungry emotion in my body. **

**I didn't think she would respond by telling me that she loved me. I never expected that. Why would I run away like that? As if she wasn't already hurting I have to go and hurt her even more. Why did I even kiss her, why did she smell so good all of a sudden, why does my head spin when I see her. **

**I love her, I do. I love her and I left her on her own. Oh god I'm an idiot. An idiot in love, but hey, am in love. Shit I'm in love. I love with ****Hermione.**

'**Hermione'**

'_Yes'_

'**I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran out like that just, I'm sorry I really am'**

'_Harry its ok you don't have…'_

'**Hermione, I love you too'**


End file.
